Dr Spengler and the Knife Thrower
by FangirlFangirlOnTheCeiling
Summary: Just a fluff oriented series carrying on with Egon and Gwen's relationship, with the occasional paranormal case here and there. Rated M mainly for swearing.
1. Egon Spengler's Day(s) Off

**Hi anyone that's reading this!**

**Yeah so this is just a fluff series mainly. Rated M for swearing but other than that, nothing else much. I will update this as much as I can, but for now, I'm juggling 2 other fanfics (one just beginning and one near the end) and they are my priorities. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Egon awoke to the siren to alert him on a case. He looked around to see Peter, Ray and Winston leaving, and he almost went to go, but remembered he had some days off. He heard Katrina chanting her excitement in the hall.

He waited a few minutes and then the firehouse fell silent. Egon cast his eyes over to his bedside clock, which read 7:24.

Today would (hopefully) be a relaxing day with no interruptions. A day that he could spend working peacefully. And spending time with Gwen.

Egon looked up when he heard feet and saw a giddily smiling Gwen standing at the door, "I set them up on a work roster. There were multiple calls in the early morning. I waited until there were a few so they could do them in one heap." Gwen told him, walking over and sitting at his feet.

"Nicely done, Miss Harris." Egon told her.

"I try, Dr. Spengler." She replied, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking." Egon said. Gwen smiled, standing and walking out of the room. Gwen walked down the hall and then took one of the fire poles to the ground, where she scurried into the lab and grabbed some things, hurrying back up the stairs and into the guys' room, where Egon was. She handed him the things and left, kissing Egon gently. Egon smiled as she left.

* * *

Egon had been so engrossed in his work that he didn't realize the time pass. It was already 6:19. He looked up for a second to see Gwen walking past and called out to her, "Gwen!"

Gwen backtracked a few steps and poked her head into the room, "Yes?"

"We haven't had any time together today." Egon told her. "Can we spend some time together?"

"Actually," Gwen started, "I was just going to go take a bath. But we'll spend more time together tomorrow; I promise." Gwen told him. She had an idea, "Unless you wanted to join me."

"What?" Egon asked with a chuckle.

"Join me in the bath. It's warm and relaxing. I was just going to read anyway. There'll be bubbles if that adds to anything." Gwen told him.

Egon thought about this, then put the equipment he had to the side, getting up, "Sure." He said, grabbing a book and walking to her.

"Just let me get the bath ready. Wait outside the bathroom door. I'll call when it's ready." She told him, kissing him. She pulled away and walked down the hall and to the bathroom, Egon following. He waited outside the bathroom until she invited him in and he walked in.

Egon looked to Gwen, who was engrossed in her book, the water and bubbles reaching a few inches below her collar bone. Egon studied her. She had a sunspot on each of her shoulders, her skin perhaps once kissed by a gentle summer sun, her wavy brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked up, "Hey."

"Are you sure you're OK with this?" Egon asked her.

Gwen smiled, "Would I be inviting you to join me in the bath if I wasn't? And besides, Egon, I'm comfortable around you." She told him.

Egon smiled, "Well, close your eyes."

"Oh, yes, of course." Gwen closed her eyes and waited a few moments until she felt Egon slide into the bath, and she curled up her legs, opening her eyes.

"Relaxing?" She asked, going back to her book.

Egon nodded, "Very." He told her.

* * *

5 minutes passed and Gwen thought of an idea with a smirk. She put her book on the counter with a thud, and Egon looked up from his book. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not at all." She told him. "But..." She started.

Egon gave her his book to put on the counter and he looked at her in the eyes. "What?" He asked.

Gwen paused for a moment, and then smiled, a cheeky gleam in her eyes, "Could you massage my back?" She asked gently.

Egon grew red in the cheeks, "Um, s-sure." He agreed. Gwen turned around and Egon brought his knees to his chest. She scooted closer to him (not too close, obviously) and he started to gently massage her back. Gwen smiled, breathing calmly. She took his hands and wrapped them across her stomach.

Egon could feel her breathing, which was so calm and gentle, and he relaxed, kissing her cheek. "I could stay like this all day." Gwen murmured.

It was then that they both heard the faint noises of the Ecto-1's siren in the distance.

"Shit." Gwen growled under her breath with a small laugh. "Close your eyes." She told Egon as she shot up, Egon closing his eyes instantly. Gwen grabbed a towel, "Open." She told him.

Egon noticed that she was just pressing the towel against the front of her body, her back turned to him as she laughed, "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't wrap the towel around all of your body." He told her, his eyes travelling down her spine and to her rear. _Hmm, a sunspot on her buttocks as well._ He thought as he blushed a little.

Gwen let out a yelp of surprise and wrapped the towel around her fully, blushing like mad, "I-I'm so, so s-sorry" She stammered, her face like a ruby.

Egon just smirked and Gwen laughed, "You checked me out, didn't you?" She asked with another laugh. He looked away from her gaze and she laughed more, blushing.

"Shut your eyes." He told her. She giggled and shut her eyes, her self esteem raised.

Egon grabbed a towel as he got out, wrapping itself around him.

"Ladies first." He said, ushering to her clothes. He shut his eyes and allowed her to get dressed. A few moments later, Gwen tapped him on the shoulder and left the bathroom.

She walked past Katrina in the hall and Katrina noticed her giggly nature – which was different for Gwen, who was usually quite calm.

"What's up?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, I just had a nice day with Egon." Gwen answered.


	2. Family of the Knife Thrower

Egon sat in the lounge room of HQ, analysing a sample of ectoplasm the guys had collected for him while on a case. Egon cast a glance to Gwen, who was standing holding a guitar in her hands with a music stand in front of her and a pencil in her mouth. She strummed out a chord, then another and a few more, and stopped, writing them down in a book. She also wrote down some lyrics.

"I thought 'Cemetery Creatures' had broken up." Egon noted.

"Mmm, we did." Gwen told him, her mind someplace else, "But Rose – the keyboardist – has recently learnt bass and her friend Melanie is a drummer. 'Cemetery Creatures' is no more, but 'Love For Revenge' is new."

"Love For Revenge?" Egon asked, chuckling.

"Rose came up with the name. I think she was trying to make us sound scary." Gwen chuckled, writing down some more lyrics, "She just plays bass and does backing vocals now. Melanie is a pretty good song writer, so she writes a few songs. But I'm vocals, songs and guitar." She explained, closing her book and pulling off her guitar.

"Finished for the day?" Egon asked her.

"Yeah." She answered, putting away her equipment. She stood and walked to him, "And it's only 10:00 in the morning."

"We can't leave until the guys and Katrina get back." Egon told her.

"I know. I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere tonight." Gwen suggested, sitting next to him.

"Where were you thinking?" Egon asked, looking to her.

"My family's place. My brother, Lachie, is over there, so's my sister Nina, since she still lives there. You wanna go for dinner?" Gwen suggested, taking his hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

"Sure." Egon answered, slightly nervous. He had never met Gwen's parents, nor her siblings. He'd heard about them, yes, but never met them. What if they didn't like him? Egon could only hope they did.

Egon and Gwen stood at a door to a house on Staten Island. It had been a ferry ride and bus trip here, but it meant a lot to Gwen if Egon met her parents, so Egon complied. Gwen had rung the doorbell, and they heard a man and woman's muffled voices from inside.

"That's Gwen, I'll get it-" The woman started.

The man interrupted, "No! No, I have rights; I'm the brother, I haven't seen her in forever." There was a loud sound of a crash of wood against wood.

"Lachlan!" The woman cried out.

Egon looked to Gwen and she shook her head, "He's always been the clumsy one." Gwen explained.

"It's only a table, it's not broken. Calm down."

"Just answer the door!"

Gwen blushed, "Dysfunctional family." She murmured. Egon chuckled and the door opened.

There stood a man that was about the same height as Ray – the same height as Gwen. Lachie, Ray and Gwen were the same height, Egon noticed. He had scruffy oak brown hair that stuck out at all angles and a piercing through his nose.

Lachie took Gwen in his arms and hugged her tightly, "My little sister finally returns. How's Manhattan, Gwen? Ready to come back to Staten yet?" He asked her as he pulled away.

"No, the city is where I belong." Gwen told him. She looked back to Egon and smiled warmly, then she pulled away from her brother, "Lachie, this is Egon." She said. Lachie looked to Egon and smiled.

"Ah, yes, the Ghostbuster guy." Lachie said, offering his hand. Egon shook it. "You two, come in." Lachie led them inside and Egon looked around. It was a quaint place, with sky blue walls and photos covering them.

Gwen took Egon's hand, "C'mon, my mother will be in the kitchen." She told him, leading him into another room.

There stood a lady with long blonde hair, grabbing some things from a cupboard with her back turned to them.

"Hi mom." Gwen started. The woman turned and looked at Gwen, then back to the cupboard, grabbing some flour.

She put it on the bench next to her and then looked back to her daughter, walking forth and hugging her tightly, "You didn't even visit me, too busy in Manhattan, huh?" Gwen's mother asked her with a smirk.

"I missed you too, mom." Gwen chuckled. Egon could see that Gwen's family was quite tall.

Gwen's mother looked up and saw Egon. She pulled away, "And this must be Egon." She noted, looking him up and down. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Irene." She told him. Egon shook her hand, and Irene smiled, turning to Gwen, "You were right, Gwen, he _is_ handsome." She gave a cheesy thumb up and Gwen blushed.

Egon looked to Gwen and smiled, "I'm handsome?" He asked as he walked to her. Gwen cleared her throat and uttered a small 'yes' and Egon blushed. Irene smiled softly, "Aw just look at you two. Makes me want to-"

"Irene!" A man shouted from another room.

"I'm having a moment!" Irene shouted back.

Gwen placed a hand on her forehead as a tall, muscular man walked into the room with a younger girl with blonde hair, carrying a sketch pad, following him. The man looked to Irene, "Sorry, dear. But Nina found the recipe."

Irene looked to the girl, known as Nina, and smiled, "That's my girl!" Irene said as Nina passed her a piece of paper with a recipe on it. Nina then looked at Gwen and smiled, waving and then walking out of the room.

"She's always been the quiet one." Gwen told Egon quietly. Egon nodded and Gwen looked to her father.

"Hi dad." She greeted. Her father looked to her and smiled, "Hello, Gwen." He greeted, hugging her.

Gwen pulled away and her father looked at Egon with a sturdy gaze. Egon then felt way out of his comfort zone.

"So this is Egon." He noted. Egon held out his hand and Gwen's father shook it tightly, Egon winced a little.

"Sir." Egon managed to say while his hand was being crushed.

"Just call me Frank." He said icily. He then pulled away and walked out of the kitchen.

Irene looked to Egon, "I'm so sorry about him, but he only wants 'the best' for Gwen." She explained, "Over protective father, really."

"He's only doing that because her ex was a jerk." Lachie piped up, walking into the kitchen and taking out a bottle from the fridge.

"Yes, he was." Irene said icily.

"Can we not talk about that? I know he was bad for me, plus that was in High School, anyway. It lasted 2 weeks." Gwen told them.

Egon arched a brow at Gwen, "You haven't had a boyfriend since High School?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm not exactly the most sociable person." Gwen told him simply, "Yes, I know, pathetic, but that's just me." She told him quietly.

"He hurt you." Lachie piped in as Irene left the kitchen to check on Nina.

"He did?" Egon asked.

"Cheated on me- oh can we not talk about this anymore? I hate dwelling in the past. I love Egon and that's all that matters now." Gwen told him.

Lachie looked at them, then left. Egon looked at Gwen in surprise. He thought she would've had a few boyfriends before him.

"Only one?" He asked curiously and softly.

"Yep. The only ex." Gwen told him.

"So...You're going through a lot of relationship stuff with me." Egon figured.

Gwen blushed, "Yeah. That's because I trust you and you're just...You mean a lot to me." Gwen told him quietly. Egon smiled and kissed her gently.

"I feel the same." Egon murmured as he pulled away. Gwen smiled.

Egon and Gwen sat next to each other at the dinner table, Nina and Lachie sitting at the heads of the table and Frank and Irene sitting across from Egon and Gwen. Gwen' heart was racing; she didn't want her father to not like Egon. She wanted them both to just cool down.

"So, Egon," Frank started as he picked at his slice of cheesecake, "You make most of the equipment for the Ghostbusters?"

"Yes." Egon answered, "I use just a lot of old parts from bits and pieces-"

"That's great. So, what was it like battling that Stay Puft Marshmallow Man?" He asked.

"To be honest, I was scared beyond the capacity for rational thought." Egon answered.

"Scared now?" Frank asked icily.

"Yes." Egon answered quickly as Irene kicked Frank under the table. Gwen looked to Egon as Lachie burst out laughing.

Gwen shook her head, "Don't worry about my dad, he's an idiot sometimes." She whispered. Egon nodded. This is what he feared. Gwen's family not liking him. The only one that didn't like him was Frank.

Frank looked back to his daughter, "I only want the best for you." He murmured.

Now Gwen was pissed. "Dad, this is the best for me." She growled, "I trust Egon with my life. He respects me, treats me kindly, understands me and loves me." She told him.

The table fell silent and Frank looked at his daughter, "Are you happy?" He asked, becoming less cold.

"Very." Gwen answered.

Frank looked to Egon, "Fine. If you do those things she said, then I can accept this."

"Oh, I do. Trust me." Egon answered.

Frank smiled a little, "Good. I apologize for my harshness." He told him quietly.


	3. The Song

It was mid January. Gwen glanced at the clock on Rose's table, then back to her guitar. She rubbed her tired eyes and then looked back at the music stand in front of her, pencil still in her shaking hand. Rose walked into the room, carrying a mug of steaming hot liquid. Gwen looked up, "Hey." She greeted, her voice slurring with tiredness.

"Go home, Gwen. You need sleep. Go on, it's 10:11." Rose told her, helping her get the heavy guitar off her back. Rose placed the guitar in its case and music sheets in a folder, along with a demo tape Gwen had recorded of one of the songs.

Gwen had been at Rose's home all day, writing songs for a new album. This is what she loved to do, but she was depriving herself of sleep. Her back ached because of the weight the guitar caused being slung over one shoulder with a strap all day.

While Rose did this, Gwen sipped on the liquid in the mug, which was a creamy coffee. She smiled softly and finished the drink quickly. Rose looked up to her and handed her the case and folder, "Now go home. Egon's probably worried about you."

Gwen nodded with a yawn, taking the things and leaving the apartment. She heard the gentle sounds of cars from outside and took the elevator to the first floor, catching a cab home.

Gwen got out of the taxi and paid the man, heading inside to see Egon sitting at her desk working on something. He looked up, getting up and pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He walked to her and Gwen smiled tiredly.

"I didn't realize you'd be out so late." Egon told her.

"Sorry, I had a million ideas. Had to get them down." She explained, grabbing her folder and taking out the tape. She gave it to Egon and smiled, "For you." She told him, kissing him gently and going to their bedroom tiredly.

Egon looked at the tape, simply labelled, 'Piano Track 1'. Curious, he walked back to the desk and put it in the tape player, turning down the volume as to not wake anyone.

He heard a melodic piano playing with such emotion. The notes seemed to be filled with various emotions of various sorts. Then her voice came through, it was gentle and full of emotion.

"Full smiles with dreams of a future life, kissing under umbrellas with the city lights. How I have loved you so, how much I do, you might never know." Gwen sung gently. Egon smiled softly, thinking about Gwen. This was her gift – simply out of her love for him.

The song continued and as soon as it finished, Egon rewound it and placed it back in the folder. He slipped quietly upstairs and to the bedroom, walking in as quietly as he could to not wake her. But instead he found Gwen staring up at him with the bedside light flicked on.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, closing the door and walking forth.

"I didn't take any breaks today. Had the guitar on most of the day, and my shoulder is killing me." She told him. Egon nodded, flipping off the light. Gwen shut her eyes tiredly as Egon changed into his nightwear. Hopping into bed, Egon took off his glasses, putting them on the bedside table.

"Just try to sleep; you'll be fine in the morning." Egon told her gently, massaging her shoulder to ease the soreness.

Gwen smiled, "Thanks."

"I thought your song was beautiful." He murmured as Gwen started to drift off.

"Thank you, Egon. I love you so much more than you know." She told him before letting the sleep overtake her tired self.

"I feel the same." He whispered, falling asleep.


	4. Katrina Went On The Titanic

It was now a week since Gwen had written that song for Egon.

Egon flinched as he heard the opening lines of 'The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You' come from his shared room with Gwen upstairs. He had been flinching at random things here and there for the last few weeks, and Katrina had noticed.

_He's hiding something_. Katrina thought, walking down into the lab, where Egon was running an experiment. Katrina tilted her head. What's he hiding? She asked herself. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Egon,"

Egon didn't look up from his work, "Do you need something, Katrina?" He asked politely.

"Yes, actually. Can we talk?" She asked. Egon finally looked up and noticed the concern on her face.

He nodded, "Sure." Katrina quickly came down the stairs and took a seat on a crate, and Egon pulled up another crate and sat across from her.

Katrina decided to bluntly say what she thought, "You're hiding something." She told him. Egon avoided her gaze, "What are you hiding, Egon?" Katrina pushed for an answer.

Egon sighed, "Breathe no word of this to anyone." He told her. Katrina nodded cautiously, and Egon sighed, fishing into his lab coat pocket and taking out a small black box. He lifted the lid of the box and inside it was a sapphire ring.

Katrina smiled widely, "Look at you, gotten an engagement ring finally. When did you know you wanted to marry her?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while, but after Gwen wrote that song for me...Well, I really wanted to marry her." Egon told her quietly.

"When you gonna propose?" She asked nosily.

Egon put the box back in his pocket, "I don't know-"

"Well it better be soon. A spring wedding would be lovely! And Gwen could get a nice black dress and you'll be in a tux and then you guys'll have a really good wedding and I'll supply the music and-"

"Katrina," Egon interrupted. Katrina stopped. Egon continued, "I just don't know where."

"Oh, that's no problem. I have a time machine, OH-" Katrina clicked her fingers, over excited about this whole thing, "You should propose on the Titanic!"

"Katrina? The Titanic sunk, remember that?" Egon told her flatly.

"Pff, it was only because the captain crashed into an iceberg. Was actually a really nice cruise, that." Katrina told him.

"You speak like you've been on it before."

"That's because I have. Also been to the age of the Black Death, the French revolution, ancient Mesopotamia, met Jane Austen, even went to Sleepy Hollow and met Washington Irving, but not at Sleepy Hollow, of course."

"Sleepy Hollow would be interesting." he thought aloud.

"Oh please do it there. Pretty please?" Katrina pleaded.

Egon sighed, "Fine. I'll get Gwen; we'll make it a trip." Egon said.

"You realize I'll have to come by default? The machine travels with me." Katrina told him.

"Fine, just let us have our space." Egon told her.

Katrina nodded, "We can get some appropriate clothing when we get there. Oh this is so exciting!" Katrina smiled as she and Egon went upstairs. Egon went further upstairs and to the bedroom. Gwen was sitting on the bed, looking over some sheet music. She looked up, "Hey, Egon." She greeted, looking back at her work.

"Katrina and I were talking about maybe taking a trip to Sleepy Hollow. When the story set in the place was published, perhaps?"

"That'd be great." Gwen said.

Egon walked over to her as she packed up the sheets. He sat next to her, "We can spend some time together without being interrupted by a case." Egon told her.

Gwen smiled, placing her hand on his, "I'd like that." She murmured, kissing him sweetly.

"Is your shoulder better?" He asked, remembering how sore it had been.

"Yeah, it was just the guitar I was using. I didn't have my guitar with me so I used one of Rose's father's old ones." She told him.

"Good, just checking." He told her.

"So, Sleepy Hollow. Can't wait." Gwen smiled, bringing up her guitar, "I could make a song about it, hold on." She murmured, playing a few notes.

"Sleepy Hollow is filled with sorrow, people say 'good morrow' when they pass me by. Sleepy Hollow makes me wallow in…" Gwen paused, "Something." She sung. She put the guitar down, "Yep…Not singing that ever again."

Egon smiled. This was the woman he loved so dearly. She was this sweet and gentle one, but also cheeky when the time came. She would cry at beautiful things, she'd cry when a star fell to earth. She was emotional, she was kind, she was smart, she was talented, and soon, she'd be his.


	5. Sleepy Hollow

**I'll also have to state here that I do not own 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'. **

* * *

When the trio – Katrina, Egon and Gwen – arrived at Sleepy Hollow, they made sure to get some time period appropriate clothes. Egon tucked his PKE that he had brought along (just to be safe) in his coat pocket and his fingers brushed the ring box.

He saw Gwen approaching in a gray dress with black lacing. She greeted him with a quiet hello and Egon took her hand, "Come on; let's go for a walk."

It was the middle of the night. The trees swayed in the breeze and the moon bathed the two figures in its light, its silence calm and peaceful. Egon couldn't have hoped for a setting. Gwen leaned into him as they walked. Egon pondered what the future could hold.

He then remembered when Gwen had brought up marriage only 5 days ago.

_Egon let his breathing return to normal as he watched Gwen turn on the bedside light and pick up a book. She flipped to a particular page and started to read to herself as she sat up, dragging the sheet with her and covering her chest with it. _

_Egon chuckled, "Can't even put it down to sleep, can you?" _

"_I'm almost finished." Gwen told him. A few minutes passed as Egon sat up and watched her until she closed her book. _

"_What happened?" Egon asked._

"_In a strange turn of events, the protagonist was found dead on her kitchen floor." Gwen told him, scooting closer to him. They moved around a bit and ended up with Gwen's back against Egon's chest, his hands wrapped around her stomach._

"_I love you Egon." Gwen told him. _

"_I love you too." He told her, kissing her cheek. _

_Gwen smiled, "Egon, I don't want to sound like I'm rushing into anything," Gwen started, "but do you think that maybe we'll get married?" She asked. _

Of course, I've already decided on marriage_. He thought. _I still need to get a ring_. He then added to his thoughts. "Yes. I can picture us being married." He answered._

_Gwen blushed, "Good." She took one of the Egon's hands across her stomach and placed it on her heart. _

Gwen suddenly felt cold spots in places, and turned to Egon. "Do you feel cold spots?" She asked quietly.

Egon felt the air around him grow colder and he took out his PKE meter, turning it on and running it around, and the noises it made grew louder and higher in pitch as Egon moved around.

"Egon. Run." Gwen said calmly, looking up at the road ahead. Egon stared ahead and saw where she was staring, only to see a horse as black as demon's eyes standing on a hill on the road. On it was a muscular, tall man with no head.

"It's the Headless Horseman." He murmured.

"Run, just run! Come on!" Gwen said, turning and running. The horse stampeded toward them, it's neighs echoing throughout the wood in which they were in.

Egon followed at Gwen's side, and she only laughed, "It is better not to fear the one who could potentially kill you." She explained as they kept running.

Egon looked back to see the horse getting closer. Limbs aching, they both ran faster.

"Come on, we only have to reach the bridge." Gwen said in between breaths. With the Horseman fast on their heels, they neared the bridge. Fearing their lives, they crossed, jumping to the other side. Looking up, the Horseman, knowing if he crossed he would blaze in fire, turned and ran. Gwen caught her breath, standing and dusting herself off. She laughed, then coughed out of breath. Her eyes watered because of this.

"Are you okay?" Egon asked, still on the ground. Gwen looked to him and nodded, offering her hand. Egon took it and she helped him up, and to Egon's dismay, the box fell out of his coat pocket.

Gwen saw something on the ground in the moonlight. Tilting her head in confusion, she knelt down to it. Egon's cheek were going red and he started, "Gwen, I- well-"

Gwen picked it up and stood, looking at the small box. Gwen knew what these small boxes were used for. Jewellery, and in particular, rings. Gwen looked to Egon and he avoided her gaze. "It wasn't supposed to go like this." He murmured.

Gwen looked at the box again, then to Egon. She took one of his hands and opened it, placing the box in his palm, "It doesn't really matter how you do it. Just as long as it comes from in here," Gwen told him, poking a finger at his heart, "that's all that matters."

Egon smiled, "Well the element of surprise is certainly not in our midst anymore." Egon murmured.

He looked Gwen in the eyes, "Gwen, I love you so much – more than I can say in words. You respect me, you treat me so kindly and your love for me seems to be unconditional. You're smart, talented, emotional and loyal. Our shared love is something so special – and I can only see where it can take us. I have told you things I would tell no one else because I trust you." He told her. Gwen blushed, feeling a tear make its way down her cheek. Egon took a step back and got on one knee, "Knowing all that, I know that the idea of you and I seems so right. With that, I humbly ask to spend the rest of my time with you." Egon opened the ring box, "Will you marry me?" He asked, feeling his cheeks get hot.

Gwen smiled, "Yes. Of course." She said with another tear. Egon smiled, sliding the ring on her finger and slipping the box back in his pocket. He stood and Gwen hugged him, kissing him. Egon kissed her back and they both pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other.


	6. Star Signs

As Gwen and Egon walked back to the place Katrina had organized to meet hand in hand, Gwen pondered something aloud, "I thought the Headless Horseman was just a story."

"Perhaps it was based off something real – that something being the thing that chased us across that bridge." Egon told her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Gwen blushed, smiling widely. She was his and he was hers – not officially as of yet, but soon enough.

Katrina raced to them after seeing them, dragging Gwen's hand to her eyes, "Look at this! Egon, someone's put a ring on Gwen's finger!" She exclaimed, trying to be oblivious but failing miserably.

"Kat, you remind me of an overexcited puppy." Gwen told her.

Katrina nodded, "I'm aware. Shall we go home?" She asked, chucking them their clothes from behind her back. They nodded.

They arrived back at HQ at around midnight. Katrina was the first to fall asleep, her curly hair that seemed to contain her bubbly personality drifting as she slept.

Gwen was lying on the bed tiredly, Egon next to her, trailing his fingers along her arm and up her thigh. His touch was gentle against Gwen's skin, all covered in goosebumps from the cold. They were both just in their undergarments – not planning to do anything; they were both far too tired and they preferred to just stay like they were, telling each other sweet little things that no one else would hear.

"A Ghostbuster and the Friday the 13th girl," Gwen murmured, "Think it'll work?"

"I know it will." Egon told her, kissing her temple, "You know, the other day I was researching star signs. Libras are most compatible with Geminis, and it seems that you're Libra and I'm Gemini, because of my twin." Egon said quietly.

"Really? Well I read somewhere in star signs that Libra and Gemini go very well together in the bedroom." Gwen told Egon seductively. She rolled on her side, looking up to Egon with her green gaze whilst pulling her right leg over her left to reveal her leg more clearly, "What do you think?"

Egon smirked, running his eyes up and down her, "I think that's correct." Egon agreed, leaning in and kissing her, moving his fingers up and down her side. He suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore.


	7. The Bust

**Woah. It's been so long since I've updated for this, eh? Well I've been busy with life and other fanfics but it seems this has dragged me back to put this up for the enjoyment of people I don't even know.**

**Not like I had a life anyway *heavy sigh***

**As you will see below, I've decided to start writing in first person. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

To say Fridays were lazy was an understatement. It seemed every supernatural creature decided to rest on that day, much like we humans.

Well, Fridays were lazy for most people. Not me, it seemed. I sat at my desk, many papers and a binder in front of me, two different pictures in front of me. One of roses, one of lilies. It was sometimes very annoying being a Libra – we took a lot of time to make choices. I was still surprised I'd made it this far in wedding planning.

I tapped my pen in tempo of one of my songs, still trying to decide between the two flowers when Katrina bounded over to me in a flurry of curled hair and a beige uniform. The guys had let her become an official Ghostbuster just yesterday, and she was relishing in the news.

"So have you got the dress yet?" She asked, shaking my arm. She'd been pleading to see a dress and been telling me how Egon and I were one of her OTPs. I was still slightly disturbed by it, actually.

"No, I've been busy." I mumbled, leaning back in my chair and blinking repeatedly to glaze my eyes over.

"Just choose the roses." Katrina whined. She often reminded me of a young, excitable, curious puppy.

"I just- I need some sun, I'm cold." I stood, shivering. Why was I always so friggen' cold? I raced up the stairs and up to the roof, sitting myself down carefully and feeling the warmth of the sun upon my cheeks. Like a hug, except for your face. That was weird.

I was air drumming by the time I heard footsteps. I looked over my shoulder to see Egon, "Hey hon." I greeted as he sat next to me, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

"You really need a break from planning." Egon murmured worriedly.

"I'm fine." I told him stubbornly, "And besides, I can't take a break, the wedding is only 3 weeks away. I still haven't gotten a dress."

"No, you need to get your mind off it. Know what? You're going to come with us on a bust." Egon announced.

"Egon, I can't-"

"As your fiancée I know you need a break."

"I need to sleep." I murmured pitifully.

Egon wrapped an arm around my waist, "You can come on a bust tomorrow. But now, now you need sleep." He helped me up and we exited the roof, Egon walking me to the bedroom, which I had not visited for a few days.

He tenderly kissed my forehead, "Get some rest, Gwen."

"I will." I agreed, turning as Egon shut the door. I snuggled under the sheets as I heard the pit patter of rain against the windows as it began.

* * *

I found Egon kissing my forehead awake the next morning, already in his uniform, "You overslept."

"Well I love you too." I snapped sarcastically, eyes still shut tightly.

Sensing my crabbiness, he bent down to my eye level, tucking some hair behind my ear, "You can come on this one with us and then you can sleep for the rest of the day."

"Can you come and snuggle?" I asked, opening an eye.

"I'll try to." He agreed, standing and stretching out his hand. I took it and Egon told me to get fresh and dressed and be downstairs in fifteen minutes.

I grudgingly trotted downstairs from the warmth of my bed and saw Egon waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a spare proton pack, and I was laughing in disbelief, "You don't actually expect me to use one of those, do you?"

"I'll teach you, okay?" He offered. I nodded and he chucked me a uniform, one of his spares. _Not like I'm not gonna be a Spengler anyways._ I thought. I'd met Egon's family on one or two occasions – his family consisted of his twin brother Elon (who I could tell apart from Egon because Elon was a jerk), his mother, who was nice enough, and his uncle Cyrus, who seemed to be slightly unimpressed in Egon's line of work, but a little proud of him nonetheless.

Egon had taught me all I needed to know by the time Peter trudged into the main area, cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. He took a drag and blew out nonchalantly, "Hey you two. So how's the wedding planning going?" He asked.

"Gwen's gonna take a well deserved break from that for a little bit." Egon answered, going to the Ecto 1. I followed and Peter put out his cigarette, going to the driver's side.

"Ray coming?" Egon asked.

"No, he's working on some stuff. Just us three peas in a pod." Peter smirked as he got in, and we got in the back seat. Egon and I cast a worried glance to each other.

"Since when were we peas in a pod?" I questioned.

"Since I became Egon's best man."

"Peter, for the eleventh time you aren't my best man." Egon chimed in.

"I could be, Spengs. Kick Ray right outta the picture." Peter grinned.

"How kind of you." I remarked sarcastically.

"Where are ya plannin' to go on your honeymoon anyway, lovebirds?" Peter asked, changing the subject.

"London." I answered.

"Fancy." He replied, turning the corner sharply. I tumbled into Egon, cursing Peter for his rampant driving.

"Here," Egon sat me up, leaning me against his chest as he leaned against the door, "Better?"

"Mmhmm." I agreed lazily, snuggling closer to him, drinking in his similar smell and feeling the warmth off his cheeks. I could feel my cheeks turning red – I loved these moments. I loved Egon.

"Love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too." He whispered near my ear.

With Peter yelling at cars like a mad taxi driver, we got to the place quickly. An elementary school, and its main hall had a ghost of a cranky janitor in it. Just a class 5, Egon had told me, but scary to the young children nonetheless.

I looked around, seeing nothing so far. Peter jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow, "Nervous?"

"About this? No. Wedding? Yes." I answered.

He nodded, "Don't be."

"Gee thanks, Oprah." I remarked sarcastically, going to Egon's side. He was busy scanning the room with his PKE Meter, eyebrows furrowed as he watched his meter intently.

There was a change in the noise it was emitting, and Peter grinned, "Here ghosty ghosty," Peter ploughed forward on high alert. I followed behind him, Egon holding up his PKE meter and scanning the area. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he walked forth.

I caught up with Egon and peered onto the meter, "Anything?" I asked. He shook his head and I pecked him on the cheek.

We soon saw a trail of misty white gloom move around a corner, and Peter nodded to where it went. We all peered around the corner, seeing the ghost immediately.

"Do you remember what I taught you?" Egon asked closely to my ear.

"You don't want me to-"

"No, Peter will help but you'll have to aid." Egon explained, looking up, "Peter," he murmured. Peter nodded, going ahead. Egon nudged me forward with an encouraging smile, and I smiled back, unsure of myself.

I followed Peter and he took out his Neutrona wand, I repeated the action. Peter looked up to me, mouthing, "You okay?"

I nodded. Peter got it ready, "Now!" he shouted as he fired. I fumbled with mine a little but ended up firing. The ghost escaped and we ran down the hall, following it. Egon followed after us and we soon caught up to the ghost, its foggy white composure like gathered snowflakes. Peter shot at it again, and I shot too, catching the ghost in the streams.

"Remember don't cross the streams." Egon told us mindfully, setting a trap on the ground. He pushed it forth, stepping on the pedal as we tore away our streams, avoiding looking at the trap.

We heard a satisfying 'beep' and looked to the smoking trap. I grinned, "Is it-"

"Yep." Peter answered, picking it up.

As we all walked back to the Ecto 1 after consulting with the school's treasurer for the fee, Egon leant into my ear, "I'm proud of you. You did well."

"Thanks, Egon." I smiled, kissing him gently.

And when we got back, as I lay in bed tiredly, I felt a warm body scoot beside me, "I told you I'd try to join you." Egon whispered in my ear as I fell into slumber.


End file.
